Pilkoji antis
|tekstas1=Pilkoji antis|plotis=260|align=right|la=Anas strepera|video=}} , plaukiojančių ančių (Anas) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Patinelis yra labai margas, rudomis, juodomis smulkiomis dėmėmis. Snapas tamsiai pilkas. Kojos geltonos. Patelės yra tai po gi margomis plunksnomis, šviesios, rudos ir margos spalvomis dėmėmis, tačiau jos nėra tokios smulkios kaip patino. Galvos plunksnos yra šiek tiek raudono atspalvio. Snapas yra geltonos spalvos su juoda juosta einančia per vidurį. Kojos geltonos. Biologija Jų buveinės yra laukai ir pievos, salos, užtvankų pelkės. Žemės ūkio tvenkiniai, pakrančių šviežios ir sūrokos pelkės. Mityba Šie paukščiai minta vandens augalų lapais, sėklomis, stiebais. Taip po gi minta vandens bestuburiais tokiais kaip vėžiagyviais, mašalais, uodais. Paplitimas Porūšiai # # Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Anas strepera Linnaeus, 1758. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * Syst.Nat.ed.10 p.125 * * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * University of Michigan Museum of Zoology. Animal Diversity Web. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Anas strepera. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos